criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine's Gifts
Valentine's Gifts is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-seventh case of the game. It is the eleventh case of Smart City and the first to take place in the Chinese City district. Plot The player was promoted to Inner City, where a feud between the Russian community and the Chinese community was ensuing. Laura, Evie and the player went to the main street and spotted the body of Lucrezia Devani hanging from a street banner and with her heart missing. During the investigation, Giulietta Capecchi vandalized a Russian bar in retribution for the murder. Afterwards, the team discovered that Ling had married a Russian man called Peter Devani. The team gathered enough evidence to arrest politician Ivana Devani, Peter's sister, for the murder. After blaming the Chinese for the murder, Ivana admitted to the crime. Ivana found out about her brother's wedding with Lucrezia. Unable to tolerate having Chinese blood in her family, she stabbed Ling with a Chinese dagger, removed her heart and claimed it as a trophy. Judge Takakura sentenced her to 20 years in jail. After the trial, Anna told the player to keep an eye on Giulietta Capecchi. He said that Russians had been placing their propaganda all over the street. They found a poster depicting Ling's murder and encouraging readers to join Inner Chaos' fight to stop the feud. When told about the poster, Wei said that Inner Chaos was an anarchist organization that ceased to operate and then jumped back into activity. After Evie and the player helped Giulietta Capecchi with her immigration incident with Dolores Clark, Andrea told the player to stay alert for Inner Chaos. Summary Victim *'Lucrezia Devani' (fell from the top of the party) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Ivana Devani' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chilli. *The suspect reads Edgar Allan Poe. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. *The suspect wears white. *The suspect wears lip stick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chilli. *The suspect reads Edgar Allan Poe Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears lip stick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chilli. *The suspect reads Edgar Allan Poe. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chilli. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. *The suspect wears white Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chilli. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer reads Edgar Allan Poe. *The killer eats chilli. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer wears lip stick. *The killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Valentines Party. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pieces of Wood; Victim Identified: Lucrezia Devani) * Examine Pieces of Wood. (Result: Wooden Box) * Examine Wooden Bag (Result: Name; New Suspect: Ivana Devani) * Ask Ivana Devani about her sister (Prerequisite: Examine Wooden Box; New Crime Scene: Train) * Investigate Train (Prerequisite: Juliet's Interrogation; Clues: Poster, Bag, Leftover Food) * Examine Bin. (Result: Dirty Sword) * Examine Left Over Food. (Result: Book; New Suspect: Dolly Darnell) * Ask Dolly Darnell what he is doing at the party (Prerequisite: Examine Poster) * Ask Dolly Darnell about his book (Prerequisite: Examine Leftover Food) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Edgar Allan Poe) * Analyse Sword (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chill) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Navigation Chinese City